Cars
There are currently 157 different drivable cars in the game which can be obtained in several different ways. The cars are divided into Car classes where most of the cars in-game can upgraded into a different class than its stock one. Cars can be obtained by either spending SpeedBoost, Cash or by receiving one as a Gift while topping-up SpeedBoost in the SpeedBoost store. Types of Cars Standard Cars Standard cars can be bought in the Car Dealer usually with either SpeedBoost or in-game Cash. It's very common for the SpeedBoost versions of the car to either appear with street-tuned or race-tuned performance parts, with some also being pre-equipped with Skill Mods. Cash versions, however, come completely stock with no pre-equipped parts. Art Director Art Director cars (or Custom cars) are specially tuned cars that usually come with unique vinyl liveries, Aftermarket Parts, performance parts and skill mods. Art Director cars can only be obtained by SpeedBoost since August 21st, 2012. Need for Speed Classics Need for Speed Classics (or NFS Classics in short) are Art Director cars that have been given a unique livery resembling cars from past Need for Speed games. The first NFS Classic edition was the Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 "Underground" (resembling Eddie's Skyline from Need for Speed: Underground) on December 9th, 2010. Holiday Themed Holiday Themed cars are Art Director cars which have been given a unique livery for various holidays such as Valentine's Day, Halloween, Christmas and Easter. The first Holiday cars released were the Chevrolet Corvette Z06 and Lexus IS F, respectively "The Beast" and "The Beauty". These cars were both released on February 8th, 2011, for Valentine's Day. Juggernaut Juggernaut cars are cars that have been tuned specifically for Team Escape and Pursuits. These cars come pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods (including a special Heavy Mass skill mod) and aftermarket parts. Most of the Juggernaut cars are available in two styles; Blue and Red. The first Juggernaut car released was the Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee on March 29th, 2011. Cop Editions Cop Edition cars are specially tuned cars with unique cop liveries which are based on various police departments from the Need for Speed series and real life agencies. Most of the cop editions features flashing lights which a player can activate by pushing "L" on the keyboard. Some cop editions also features sirens as well which can be activated by pushing "K" on the keyboard. The first Cop Edition released was the Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro in late 2010 as a promotional gift. The first one with flashing lights was the Aston Martin V12 Vantage on the October 21st, 2011. Treasure Hunters Treasure Hunter edition cars are specially designed cars for the Treasure Hunt game mode. Treasure Hunters also come with an unique Treasure Hunter skill mod which makes it able to view the Treasure Hunt gems on the main map. The first Treasure Hunter was the Porsche Cayman S on June 18th, 2011. Elite Elite editions are specially designed cars that come with unique extensive visual modifications and high-end performance parts. Elite editions have very often been criticized for their very high price tags. The first Elite car released was the Koenigsegg CCX on December 14th, 2011. Drag Drag editions are specially tuned cars modified for Drag races. Drag editions also come pre-equipped with an unique Aero Drag skill mod which has been optimized for the best performance in Drag races. The cars also comes with unique aftermarket parts and in most cases with a special Drag Bodykit. The first Drag cars released were the Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake "Pro Stock" and Toyota Supra "Street Mod" on October 16th, 2012. Best In Class Best In Class (or short BIC) are cars that have been customized to hit the maximum overall rating within a class. The cars feature unique liveries and aftermarket parts as well as 3-Star Skill Mods. On some BIC-cars there are even unique performance parts pre-installed that cannot be obtained elsewhere. The first BIC-car released was the Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione "A-Spec" on December 16th, 2012. World Vintage Series World Vintage Series cars (or short WVS) are Art Director vehicles that feature liveries resembling race cars from different time periods of the 20th century. The first car to be released under this series was the BMW 3.0 CSL GR.5 "Leicht" on September 6th, 2012. Achievement Editions Achievement Edition cars were made available on April 10th, 2013, where players will have to complete Achievements in order to obtain the cars. Players can obtain 5 different Achievement edition cars. The cars features a "REWARD" License Plate but no further performance parts or Skill Mods. List of Cars This section features a list of Cars that can be found in-game. For a cars current status please visit the individual page of the car. * Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione ---- * Aston Martin DBS * Aston Martin V12 Vantage ---- * Audi A1 Clubsport Quattro * Audi A3 3.2 quattro * Audi Quattro 20 V * Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro * Audi R8 Coupé 5.2 FSi Quattro * Audi R8 LMS Ultra * Audi RS 4 * Audi S5 * Audi TT RS Coupé ---- * Bentley Continental Supersports (Convertible) * Bentley Continental Supersports (Coupé) ---- * BMW 1-Series M Coupe * BMW 135i Coupe * BMW 3.0 CSL GR.5 * BMW M1 Procar * BMW M3 E92 * BMW M3 GTR E46 (Street) * BMW M3 GTS * BMW M3 Sport Evolution * BMW M6 Convertible * BMW M6 Coupe * BMW Z4 GT3 * BMW Z4 M Coupe ---- * Bugatti Veyron 16.4 ---- * Cadillac CTS-V ---- * Caterham R500 Superlight ---- * Chevrolet Camaro SS * Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) * Chevrolet Chevelle SS * Chevrolet Cobalt SS * Chevrolet Corvette Stingray * Chevrolet Corvette Z06 * Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Edition * Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 * Chevrolet El Camino SS ---- * Chrysler HEMI 300C SRT-8 ---- * Dodge Challenger Concept * Dodge Challenger R/T * Dodge Charger R/T * Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee * Dodge Viper SRT-10 * Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR ---- * Ford Capri RS3100 * Ford Crown Victoria * Ford Escort Mk1 RS1600 * Ford Escort RS Cosworth * Ford F-150 SVT Raptor * Ford Focus RS * Ford GT * Ford GT40 MK.I * Ford Lotus Cortina * Ford Mustang Boss 302 (1969) * Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012) * Ford Mustang RTR-X * Ford Police Interceptor ---- * Ford Shelby Terlingua * Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake ---- * Hummer H1 Alpha ---- * Infiniti G35 ---- * Jaguar E-Type Lightweight * Jaguar XKR ---- * Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT ---- * Koenigsegg Agera * Koenigsegg CCX * Koenigsegg CCXR Edition ---- * Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 * Lamborghini Countach 5000 Quattrovalvole * Lamborghini Diablo SV * Lamborghini Estoque * Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni * Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 * Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Spyder * Lamborghini Miura (Concept) * Lamborghini Miura SV * Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 * Lamborghini Murciélago LP 650-4 Roadster * Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 Super Veloce * Lamborghini Reventón * Lamborghini Sesto Elemento ---- * Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evoluzione ---- * Lexus IS 300 * Lexus IS 350 * Lexus IS F * Lexus LFA ---- * Lotus Elise * Lotus Europa S * Lotus Evora * Lotus Exige Cup 260 ---- * Marussia B2 ---- * Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 * Mazda MX-5 * Mazda RX-7 (FC3S) * Mazda RX-7 (FD3S) * Mazda RX-7 RZ * Mazda RX-8 (2006) * Mazda RX-8 (2009) ---- * McLaren F1 * McLaren MP4-12C ---- * Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition * Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Stirling Moss ---- * Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T * Mitsubishi Eclipse GT * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-Edition * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X ---- * Need for Speed: World Battlefield Heroes SUV * Speed Rabbit SUV ---- * Nissan 200SX S14 * Nissan 240SX S13 * Nissan 350Z Z33 * Nissan 370Z Z34 * Nissan 370Z Z34 Roadster Touring * Nissan Fairlady 240ZG * Nissan GT-R R35 * Nissan GT-R SpecV R35 * Nissan Silvia S15 * Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R C10 * Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 * Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 NISMO Z-Tune * Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 ---- * Pagani Zonda Cinque * Pagani Zonda F Coupé * Pagani Zonda F Roadster ---- * Plymouth Hemi Cuda * Plymouth Road Runner ---- * Pontiac Firebird Formula * Pontiac GTO '65 * Pontiac Solstice GXP ---- * Porsche 911 Carrera RSR 3.0 * Porsche 911 Carrera S * Porsche 911 GT2 (996) * Porsche 911 GT2 (997) * Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 * Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997 MK2) * Porsche 911 Turbo * Porsche 914-6 GT * Porsche 959 * Porsche Boxster Spyder * Porsche Carrera GT * Porsche Cayman S * Porsche Panamera Turbo ---- * Renault Clio V6 * Renault Sport Mégane R.S. ---- * Scion tC ---- * Shelby Cobra 427S/C * Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe ---- * Subaru Impreza WRX STI * Subaru Impreza WRX STI Hatchback ---- * Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 * Toyota MR2 * Toyota Supra ---- * Volkswagen Golf MK1 GTI * Volkswagen Golf R32 * Volkswagen Scirocco Category:Cars Category:Game Information